Class Trip Vongola Style
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: 2 insiden di pesawat yang nyaris menambah daftar pesawat jatuh terjadi karena dua pasangan lainnya dari Vongola. Namun, itu hanyalah sebuah awal dari peristiwa yang akan teman-teman sekelasnya alami. Ditambah dengan beberapa pemeran tambahan yang akan membantu rencana Nonno, apakah semua orang disana akan kembali ke Namimori dengan selamat? / Chap 2; First Night at Vongola Manse
1. Chapter 1

"Reborn…"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemuda berambut cokelat yang tahun ini berusia 17 tahun tampak menatap tutornya yang tampak hanya berdiri dan menatapnya. Menghela nafas, ia tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk yang ada di belakangnya sambil melihat secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk cepat mengeluh seperti itu dame-Tsuna," dan sebuah tendangan dari anak berusia 5 tahun itu membuat pemuda ini mengaduh.

"Tentu saja aku mengeluh, kenapa kau mengundang teman-temanku untuk ke Italia dan menyamar sebagai Reboyama lagi! Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa sampai Gokudera-kun dan juga Yamamoto-kun tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah KAU," Tsuna tampak frustasi dengan keadaan didepannya.

Ya, semuanya berawal dari beberapa minggu yang lalu—

**.**

**Class Trip Vongola Style**

**Genre : **Friendship/Family

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, XS, B26, dkk dsb dll

**Warning : **Shounen Ai, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Good!Mochida, dkk

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**.**

**Chapter 1, Invitation**

**.**

Pagi itu, kegiatan yang sama terjadi di SMA Namimori. Dimana semua siswa tampak mengikuti pelajaran dengan 'cukup' khusyuk. Dengan beberapa diantara mereka tidak tertarik karena terbilang siswa jenius (Gokudera Hayato) dan seseorang yang tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran itu karena mengantuk dan tertidur (Yamamoto Takeshi).

Sawada Tsunayoshi, _wanna-be_ Neo Vongola Primo juga termasuk dalam kelas bertuliskan 2-D bersama dengan tiga guardiannya. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan juga Chrome Dokuro. Tentu statusnya sebagai calon dari penerus kelompok mafia—atau lebih terkenal di dunia sebagai perusahaan berbasis multi talenta yang bergerak hampir di semua bidang—dirahasiakan hingga sekarang.

Vongola Nonno memberikannya kebebasan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, dan ia akan dilantik pada saat usianya 17 tahun. Yang itu artinya, Tsuna—mau tidak mau—akan dilantik menjadi Neo Vongola Primo dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

"Selamat pagi murid 2-D," Tsuna tampak menoleh melihat dan mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Pria berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat dan juga tattoo api biru tampak membuka pintu geser itu dan tersenyum 100 Watt pada anak-anak di kelas itu, "maaf mengganggu jam belajar kalian."

Tentu saja itu adalah Dino Cavallone—sang boss mafia aliansi terdekat Vongola, dan juga wali kelas dari kelas Tsuna—dengan alasan untuk membantu keamanan dari calon pemimpin itu yang membuatnya menjadi guru LAGI di sekolah itu.

"Dino-sensei, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada pengumuman yang harus dikatakan, dan aku membawa seseorang yang akan menjelaskannya," Tsuna tidak perlu sebuah intuisi untuk menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Dan matanya sudah menatap kakak angkatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh curiga, sementara yang dimaksud tampak pura-pura tidak sadar meskipun keringat dingin saat ini bercucuran.

"Silahkan Reboyama-sensei—" dan mendengar satu nama itu, Tsuna tampak menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Disana, tampak berdiri balita berusia 5 tahun yang tampak berpenampilan seperti seorang guru.

"Ciaosuu, namaku adalah Reboyama-sensei. Sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui tentangku, meskipun kalian mungkin tidak pernah melihatku di SMA Namimori, aku memberikan pengumuman ini atas nama kepala sekolah."

'_Yang kutebak terjadi sesuatu dan berkaitan dengannya,' _Tsuna tampak menggerutu dan menatap kearah Reborn yang menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman seolah ia tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Tsuna.

"Kalian tahu jika selama ini SMA Namimori selalu mengadakan study tour setiap tahun bukan?" Dan semua murid tampak mengangguk namun sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Paling hanya pergi ke Osaka, Tokyo, atau Hokkaido."

"Kemarin bahkan hanya pergi ke Kokuyou saja."

Dan beberapa perkataan menunjukkan kalau semua siswa sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pengumuman tentang _study tour _itu.

"Memang, dan sepertinya dengan kerja sama dari orang-orang yang kukenal—sekolah memutuskan membuat sedikit perubahan," Tsuna tidak suka seringai dari Reborn yang menurutnya mengandung sesuatu yang tidak baik, "tahun ini sekolah akan mengadakan study tour ke Italia. Dengan bantuan dana dari Vongola _Corp._

Dan saat itu juga Tsuna sekali lagi membenturkan kepalanya diantara hiruk pikuk siswa siswi yang senang dengan itu. Sementara Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto hanya diam menatap Tsuna yang tampak frustasi.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna menatap lemas Gokudera yang tampak menatapnya dengan serius. Dalam hati, ia ingin Gokudera mengatakan kalau itu adalah ide yang buruk. Tetapi, "sepertinya kita harus setuju dengan perkataan Reboyama, meskipun sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana ia bisa berhubungan dengan Vongola."

Dan Yamamoto mengiyakan.

'—_dan sampai sekarang kalian belum sadar kalau itu Reborn?!_'

**.**

"Kau tahu kalau Italia benar-benar tempat yang tidak aman bukan? Terutama di kawasan Vongola," Tsuna tampak meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menatap malas kearah Reborn, "kenapa kau tidak pernah membuat hidupku tenang lebih lama?"

"Jangan mengeluh, ini bukan permintaanku tetapi permintaan dari _Kyuudaime_."

"Jii-chan?" Belum sempat Reborn menjawab, Handphone Tsuna tampak berbunyi dan seolah mengetahui sedang dibicarakan, itu adalah telpon dari Kyuudaime Vongola—Timoteo, "selamat malamjii-chan."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu," suara Timoteo tampak terdengar lembut seperti biasa dan ramah, "mungkin Reborn sudah memberitahumu tentang kunjungan ke Italia. Dan aku yakin kalau sebenarnya kau tidak setuju dengan itu," Tsuna hanya mengangguk meskipun ia tahu Timoteo tidak melihatnya.

"Maaf kalau aku seenaknya, tetapi aku hanya ingin melihat teman-temanmu yang sudah sangat baik denganmu selama ini," Tsuna tampak terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan memucat. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya—kalau ia masih dianggap sebagai dame-Tsuna.

Dan tentu itu berarti pem_bully_an dan juga ejekan masih ia dapatkan di sekolah. Tetapi, kalau sampai Nonno mengetahui kalau 'cucu'nya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu—mereka akan melihat kenapa orang seramah Timoteo menjadi seorang boss mafia.

"A—ahaha… ti—tidak apa jii-chan, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu," Tsuna tertawa gugup dan tampak menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "uhum—" ia mengangguk mendengar perkataan Timoteo, beberapa anggukan sebelum mereka mengakhiri perbincangan.

…

"Jadi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Aku mengerti—" Tsuna hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara ledakan tampak terdengar, ia bisa membedakan apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak. Dan ia hanya bisa memijat keningnya, "apa yang lebih buruk daripada ini aku tidak akan bisa membayangkannya lagi."

Dan Tsuna berdiri, berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan kerja markas cabang Vongola di Namimori. Tidak menangkap sebuah seringai tipis yang ditunjukkan oleh Reborn.

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Maa, karena kau terlihat lelah dengan laporan itu aku hanya memberikanmu sedikit energi."

"Tidak perlu! TERIMA KASIH!"

Dan perdebatan dari dua orang guardian itu yang dilihat oleh Tsuna saat ia turun (ruang kerjanya berada di lantai dua) dan berada di ruang santai. Wajah Gokudera yang lebih tua dari warna rambut G, Tsuna sudah tahu dan mengerti apa yang terjadi tanpa mengandalkan intuisinya.

"Takeshi, sebaiknya jangan membangunkan Hayato dengan menciumnya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau melakukannya bukan?" Laporan yang menumpuk, "dan Hayato, aku harap—ehm—kau tidak meledakkan apapun lagi karena laporanku sudah sangat menumpuk bahkan sebelum aku menjadi boss…"

"Ma—maafkan aku _Juudaime_!"

"Maa, itu karena Hayato sangat manis—aku tidak bisa menahan diri," Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan menggaruk leher belakangnya. Sementara yang dibicarakan, wajahnya tampak memerah—lebih daripada sebelumnya.

"YA-KYU-BA-KKA!" Dan ledakan kembali terjadi. Tsuna tampak menatap dengan tatapan datar—benar-benar tidak ada tenaga bahkan untuk melerai mereka.

"Kalau kau membiarkan mereka—"

"Aku tahu, aku akan mengerjakannya Reborn—aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan semuanya," Tsuna menghela nafas dan berbalik meninggalkan kedua guardiannya dan Reborn yang diam menatapnya sebelum menampakkan seringai tipis.

"Tenang saja, Rokudo Mukuro akan ikut—toh ia juga guardian Vongola," Tsuna tampak menatap Reborn hampir mematahkan lehernya karena memutar lehernya dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan menatap Reborn dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ba—bagaimana—"

"Karena aku adalah aku dame-Tsuna, dan kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu," dan Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya sebelum berjalan melewati Tsuna yang tampak membatu sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

**.**

"_Kufufu, jadi Arcobaleno itu tahu tentang kita?_" Tsuna tampak berada di kamarnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tentu saja kalian tahu siapa. Menghela nafas, ia dan Mukuro adalah sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan setelah pertarungan arcobaleno. Tentu mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka, meskipun sebenarnya Reborn dan yang lainnya—tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna dan Mukuro—sudah curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

"Yah, Reborn dan rahasianya—yang lebih penting kukira kau akan berada di Alaska hingga bulan depan?" Walaupun mereka semua belum resmi menjadi boss dan guardian Vongola, namun beberapa misi sudah mereka jalankan untuk membiasakan diri dengan dunia mafia.

"Oya~ aku sudah menyelesaikannya—kau tidak berfikir kalau aku akan melewatkan kesenangan ini bukan?"

"Kesenangan?" dan suara 'ops' halus hampir tidak terdengar oleh Tsuna dari Mukuro. Ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh Mukuro—dan ia tahu itu, "kau tidak merencanakan—ah tidak, kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangku bukan?"

"Kufufufu~ kau tidak percaya padaku Tsunayoshi?"

"Tidak jika kau sudah memperpanjang tawamu itu Mukuro—" Tsuna tampak menghela nafas dan mendengarkan Mukuro yang terdiam disebrang sana.

"Oya—sepertinya masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, dan ini sudah sangat malam di Jepang—selamat tidur Tuna-Fishku~" Mukuro yang tampaknya sedang menghindar dari sesuatu tampak segera mematikan handphonenya sebelum Tsuna bertanya lebih lanjut.

…

"Ada yang aneh…"

**.**

"A—ada apa Juudaime?"

Tsuna menatap Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang berada di depannya. Kelas yang ricuh karena _class trip _tampak tidak menghiraukan ketiganya. Termasuk Tsuna yang menatap tajam kearah dua orang guardiannya yang tampak gugup melihatnya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"M—Maa, untuk apa Tsuna—kami sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Benar bukan Hayato?" Yamamoto tampak merangkul bahu Gokudera yang tersenyum namun tangannya mencubit lengan Yamamoto, menyuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Yakyuu Bakka Juudaime—kau tidak perlu khawatir pada kami. Sebaiknya anda persiapkan keberangkatan anda saja," Tsuna tampak menatap Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan, namun sepertinya semua orang yang ia kenal berkomplot untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Tsuna.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna menatap kearah Osamu yang menghampirinya, "bahkan bahasa inggrispun kau sama sekali tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika kau tersesat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingat?"

"Hahaha, aku bertaruh kalau dame-Tsuna tertinggal bus kita tidak akan menyadarinya. Ia sama sekali tidak penting bukan," dan salah satu siswa lainnya tampak tertawa dan menatap Tsuna yang hanya diam dan menunduk gugup.

"Teme—"

"Baiklah, jam masuk sudah dimulai apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Dino tampak masuk dan menatap kearah semua siswa kelas 2-D itu. Jujur ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman Tsuna tadi, tetapi ia tidak melakukan apapun, "baiklah, untuk keperluan dari _study tour _ini, kita akan belajar bahasa Italia mulai hari ini pada pelajaranku."

"Sensei," Dino menoleh pada salah satu siswi yang tampak mengangkat tangan, "bagaimana dengan paspor dan juga visa yang dibutuhkan?"

"Tenang saja, kalian tahu Vongola dan—pengaruhnya dalam pemerintahan. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh mereka."

"Diatur bagaimana dengan tanda tangan—"

"Sudah diatur, ala Vongola—" Dino sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana Reborn dan Nonno sampai bisa mengatur semua itu. Namun, tentu saja itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia internal dari Vongola Nonno dan Assasin terbaik itu, "—oh, dan akan ada beberapa orang dari kelas lain yang dipilih untuk mewakili kelas mereka."

"Kenapa hanya kelas ini saja yang harus datang bersama?"

'_Karena Vongola Decimo yang menjadi tuan rumah kalian ada disini—'_ namun Dino tampak menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya, "—keberuntungan? Dari undian."

Mungkin alasan yang simple dan susah dipercaya—namun sepertinya semua orang termakan oleh alasan itu.

"Baiklah dari kelas 1-A—" Dino menyebutkan nama-nama yang disebut disana, "—lalu untuk kelas 3-A adalah Mochida Kensuke, kelas 3-B Sasagawa Ryouhei, kelas 3-C Rokudo Mukuro—dan sebelum semua orang yang tahu Rokudo-kun sedang izin meski aku tidak tahu darimana, ia sudah mengkonfimasi jika ia bisa ikut dalam acara ini. Lalu untuk kelas 3-D, Kyo—maksudku Hibari Kyouya."

Dino terbiasa hanya memanggil Kyouya pada muridnya itu. Mendengar nama terakhir, semua siswa dan siswi tampak memucat. Bagaimana bisa disebut liburan jika ada sang Perfek bersama dengan mereka?

Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Mukuro berada di satu sekolah yang sama?

Tentu karena ada Tsuna—namun itu alasan yang rahasia—dan karena alasan ia ingin bersama dengan Chrome, tugasnya sebagai guardian—setelah ia setuju menjadi salah satu Mist Guardian Vongola. Tetapi tentu saja alasan pertama yang paling benar.

Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Rokudo Mukuro cukup populer di Namimori. Bahkan Klub Fansnya yang sama seperti Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga sudah terbentuk. Dan psst—sepertinya, tiga tahun sudah merubah penampilan seorang Hibari Kyouya, hingga beberapa siswi membuat klub fansnya juga—secara diam-diam.

Dan membuat kesal seseorang nun jauh disana—ah tidak, cukup dekat untuk dilihat sekarang.

"Baiklah, pengumuman sudah selesai—sekarang kita mulai pelajaran bahasa Italia kita. Akan ada pre test sebelum kita pergi ke Italia bulan depan," dan beberapa siswa menggerutu pelan.

**.**

"AKU TERLAMBAAAT! REBORN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!" Tsuna tampak panik saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 8.45 sementara pesawat yang akan membawanya dan yang lain berangkat pukul 09.00. Dengan segera mengambil pakaian ganti dan membawa tas berisi perlengkapannya, ia berlari ke bawah.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi!" Tsuna yang terburu-buru memakan sarapannya tampak mengambil sepotong roti namun dengan segera berhenti melihat tempat itu kosong, "—are? Dimana Reborn, Fuuta, Lambo, dan I-Pin?"

Hanya ada Bianchi disana.

"Sepertinya Reborn-kun sudah pergi duluan dan mereka ikut dengannya," Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop _dan berfikir benar-benar buruk. Reborn merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus, "ara—titipkan salamku untuk Nonno dan yang lainnya~"

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu ibunya tentang Vongola dan mafia. Namun, yang mengejutkan adalah Nana tahu tentang itu semua semenjak Timoteo datang ke rumah saat Tsuna kecil.

Ia hanya berfikir jika Iemitsu merahasiakan itu karena alasan keselamatan—dan itu membuat Iemitsu terharu dan berjanji akan datang dan mengunjungi Jepang setiap bulan. Yang syukurnya ditepati olehnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Dan ia segera keluar dari rumah, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh sebuah Limo di depan rumahnya.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna tampak menatap seseorang yang keluar dari mobil limo besar itu. Seorang berpakaian seperti _Man in Black _itu ia kenal sebagai salah satu pengawal dari Vongola, "—A-Alesandro?"

"Shodaime, kami akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke bandara," Tsuna tampak terdiam dan menatapnya, "guardian anda sudah menunggu di dalam."

Dan seolah menjawab perkataan dari Alesandro, tampak kaca belakang mobil terbuka dan menunjukkan Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan semua guardian bahkan Hibari berada disana—namun tidak ada Mukuro.

"Ayo cepat Juudaime, kita bisa terlambat!"

"Ha—Hai," Tsuna segera bergegas dan masuk ke Limo, "ka—kalian juga terlambat?"

"Begitulah, tetapi beruntung Limo sudah sampai di depan pintu—" Yamamoto tampak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna saat sang pengawal menutup pintu limo. Mobil melaju kencang, dan beberapa perbincangan terdengar disana.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Reborn tidak membangunkanku karena alasan ini—" Tsuna bergumam dan tampak memikirkan semuanya sementara Gokudera dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan masing-masing, "Hayato—" Gokudera menoleh pada Tsuna, "—kau tahu yang lain pergi menggunakan apa?"

"Huh? Yang kudengar dari Bronco itu, mereka pergi menggunakan bus biasa?"

Dan Tsuna terdiam—membatu. Jika ia sampai di bandara dengan Limo, dan yang lainnya sampai dengan menggunakan bus biasa, artinya—tidak akan mungkin kedatangan mereka tidak mencolok. Dan Reborn pasti juga mengatur transportasi ini yang artinya, ini adalah rencananya.

"HIEEE!"

**.**

"Apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Dino yang menjadi pemimpin tur tampak melihat semua siswa di depan bandara. Selain Dino, Haru, Kyoko, dan juga Mochida, semua orang yang mengenal baik Tsuna belum datang. Kenapa Mochida disebut? Bukan—bukan karena ia salah satu pem_bully _Tsuna yang akan mendapatkan pelajaran, namun lebih karena Mochida adalah salah satu anggota Vongola.

Setelah mereka lulus SMP, sepertinya Tsuna—dibantu oleh Vongola—menolong Mochida dan keluarganya. Entah bagaimana, sehingga pada akhirnya Mochida mengetahui siapa Tsuna, dan memutuskan untuk bekerja untuknya.

Meskipun bukan seorang guardian, namun selama 2 tahun bersama dengannya cukup membuat Tsuna mempercayainya. Dan kemampuannya yang diasah selama 2 tahun—dengan basic seorang kapten kendo membuatnya cukup berguna.

"Sensei, dame-Tsuna dan juga teman-temannya belum datang. Hibari-san, Rokudo-san, dan Sasagawa-senpai juga belum—" salah satu siswi tampak menjawab pertanyaan Dino yang tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan sampai."

"…dengan sedikit mencolok," Mochida menghela nafas dan tampak berjalan mendekati Dino yang ada disana menyambut Tsuna. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan mereka, tampak sebuah Limo bergerak mendekat.

"Wow, apakah ada artis yang akan pergi?"

"Ataukah ada petinggi yang akan datang?"

"Kuharap aku bisa sebentar saja menaikinya…"

Dan beberapa orang siswa siswi tampak bergumam sebelum Alesandro keluar dan membukakan pintu Limo untuk Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Dino yang tampak mengetahui Tsuna akan keluar segera berjalan ke dekat pintu membuat semua murid—kecuali Kyoko, Haru, dan Mochida bingung.

"Mochida-senpai, kukira kau ikut dengan Tsuna-kun," Kyoko tampak menatap sang kapten klub kendo itu yang menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku masih harus bersikap seperti pem_bully_ 'dame'-Tsuna bukan?" Kyoko tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang, akan sangat aneh jika seorang Mochida Kensuke sampai tunduk pada seorang dame-Tsuna. Dan Tsuna mengerti akan itu—untuk merahasiakan statusnya dan juga Mochida, pada akhirnya Mochida setuju untuk tetap bersikap seperti pem_bully_ Tsuna.

"Bayangkan saja kalau aku datang bersama dengannya—apa yang dikatakan orang lain?"

"Hahi, tentu saja mereka akan curiga desu!"

"Begitulah—" dan Mochida melihat pintu Limo yang dibuka, dan Tsuna serta yang lainnya keluar membuat semua murid lagi-lagi selain mereka bertiga dan Dino tampak membulatkan matanya. Dan jika bisa, mungkin rahang mereka akan copot.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dame-Tsuna. Keluar dari mobil Limo?

"Ma—maafkan aku karena terlambat Dino-sensei…" Tsuna tampak menunduk, tidak ingin melihat reaksi semua teman-temannya itu yang tentu semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang dame-Tsuna lakukan didalam sana?"

"Kenapa ia naik Limo itu?"

"Tidak mungkin kalau ia mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa itu tanpa sebab bukan?"

Dan bisikan itu tampak terdengar oleh Tsuna yang tampak semakin gugup. Dan sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih kacau, Mochida tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Bukankah karena pihak Vongola tidak ingin ada seorang yang cukup bodoh untuk membuat semua penerbangan ini terlambat? Dame-Tsuna pasti terlambat dan ia tidak akan bisa mencapai bandara tanpa diantarkan dengan cepat," semuanya menoleh pada Mochida—memikirkan alasan yang sedikit dipaksakan itu.

Namun—

"Benar juga, lagipula untuk apa lagi dame-Tsuna berada disana? Kau selalu membuat orang repot dame-Tsuna—kenapa kau sekalian tidak ikut saja?" Dan Tsuna tampak mencoba menghentikan Gokudera yang sudah mengeluarkan dinamit.

"Maa, kalau Tsuna tidak ikut tentu saja aku juga tidak akan ikut," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum manis—terlalu manis hingga selain para siswa, tampak bergidik ngeri karena itu bukanlah senyuman ramahnya.

"Baik-baik, sebelum terlambat bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat?"

"Sensei, dimana tiket kita?" Dino menoleh pada Osamu yang tampak menanyakan hal yang menurut Dino cukup bodoh.

"Tiket? Untuk apa?"

**.**

"Jet pribadi?!"

Semua orang menganga saat melihat sebuah jet—atau mungkin bisa dikatakan pesawat dilihat dari ukuran—pribadi dengan lambang Vongola terukir dengan cat emas di body pesawat berwarna putih.

"Tentu, dan oh—Rokudo-kun akhirnya kau datang juga," Tsuna tampak terkejut saat Dino menoleh padanya—atau lebih tepatnya pada belakang Tsuna. Sebelum merespon, tangan dengan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam itu sudah memeluknya.

"Kufufu~ tentu saja SENSEI, aku tidak mungkin tertinggal dengan acara menarik ini," dan beberapa murid yang terdaftar dalam FCnya tampak ber'kyaaa' ria dan dengan narsisnya Mukuro tampak tersenyum dan menyapa mereka.

"M—Mukuro…-s—senpai, kapan kau datang?" Tsuna tampak menatap Mukuro dengan wajah memerah.

"Kufufu~ sejak tadi, kau terlalu gugup karena memperhatikan Dino-sensei Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro tampak tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berbisik di depan telinga Tsuna, "—atau, kau begitu merindukanku hingga kau melamun dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku?"

BLUSH!

Tsuna tampak menatap lantai yang saat itu lebih menarik daripada Mukuro. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah, membuat sang pemilik Mist Flame berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya didepan orang lain.

"Baiklah—"

"_Don Cavallone_," Dino menoleh pada seseorang berpakaian pilot—yang tentu akan mengemudikan pesawat itu, "pesawat sudah siap dan semua kru sudah ada di posisi masing-masing."

"Ah baiklah," Dino tampak tersenyum lebar dan menoleh pada para murid, "baiklah, semua sudah siap? Kalian bisa masuk dan menempati tempat duduk yang kalian inginkan."

"Hei, apakah kau dengar tadi pilot itu mengatakan nama sensei apa?"

"Huh, dan bagaimana pilot itu sampai mengenal sensei dengan baik?"

Beberapa siswi tampak membicarakan hal yang lewat begitu saja itu. Tsuna yang mendengar hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan berdoa semoga kakak angkatnya itu juga tidak jadi korban Fangirl yang banyak terbentuk itu. Bagaimanapun, sosok Dino hanya dianggap sebagai guru bule yang ceroboh, dibalik kacamata yang menyembunyikan #uhukketampananuhuknya itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Dino adalah seorang boss mafia—atau dalam hal ini Cavallone sama seperti Vongola. Sebuah perusahaan multi talenta yang berada di peringkat tiga setelah Vongola… dan? Millefiore.

Semuanya tampak tidak menunggu untuk masuk bebarengan. Sementara Tsuna dan guardiannya, begitu juga dengan Kyoko dan Haru tampak datang belakangan. Saat Tsuna akan memasuki pesawat, sang pilot membungkuk hormat.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa membawa anda sekalian di pesawat ini _Primo_."

"A—ah tidak apa-apa," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah teman-temannya yang sepertinya cukup sibuk melihat interior mewah pesawat itu, "—uhm, terima kasih juga sudah melayani kami!"

Tsuna membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, anda benar-benar sangat baik _primo_. Semua orang sudah menunggu anda," dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan gugup kedalam pesawat. Sang pilot menutup pintu pesawat dan segera menuju ruangan kokpit.

Seluruh interior pesawat yang ada disana tampak seperti tempat duduk kelas satu. Dengan enam buah kursi berpasangan setiap baris, dengan masing-masing TV layar sentuh teknologi tinggi disetiap tempat duduk itu.

Tentu saja semua murid yang ada disana benar-benar kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau mereka akan melihat pesawat semewah itu.

"A—ano Mukuro…" Mukuro yang sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa tampak menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang tersenyum gugup, "se—sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk…"

Mukuro menatap kearah sekeliling, dimana ia melihat Hayato duduk bersama dengan Yamamoto, lalu Hibari sendiri namun sepertinya mempersiapkan tempat duduk paling belakang di sampingnya untuk seseorang, lalu Ryouhei bersama dengan Hana, Kyoko dengan Haru, Chrome dengan Enma sedang berbincang. Dan tentu Mochida bersama dengan 'geng'nya.

"Kufufu~ tentu saja kau bisa duduk di sampingku Tsunayoshi," Mukuro tersenyum dan Tsuna membalas senyuman itu sebelum duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

[ Selamat datang pada penerbangan pribadi VX2701 disini saya kapten pilot Louis akan menemani anda selama perjalanan menuju ke Italia. Perjalanan akan ditempuh selama 6 jam lamanya, dengan suhu didarat dilaporkan 15 derajat celcius— ]

Beberapa dari murid tampak tidak mendengar dan sedang bersantai sendiri. Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Masih memikirkan apa yang kalian sembunyikan," Mukuro tampak sedikit tersentak namun mencoba untuk tetap berada dalam posisi tenang, "—aku tidak akan menanyakan apa kalau kalian memang tidak ingin mengatakannya, tetapi… kalau ada sesuatu yang kuanggap berbahaya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum kalian…"

Senyuman Tsuna saat itu terlihat manis, namun Mukuro tahu kalau itu TERLALU manis.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu saat ini bukan?" Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mukuro tampak menarik tangan Tsuna dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, "—sudah 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu, dan aku merindukanmu…"

Wajah Tsuna memerah saat mendengar perkataan Mukuro.

"Ka—kau tahu kalau semua orang ada disini bukan? Mereka bisa tahu—" Tsuna tidak menatap kearah Mukuro namun tidak menjauh saat Mukuro berada sangat dekat dengannya. Saat ia tidak awas, Mukuro menyelimuti dirinya, menutup kepala mereka dengan selimut berwarna cokelat yang ia ambil dari bawah kursi.

"Mereka tidak akan menyadarinya—" Tsuna menutup matanya erat dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan sebuah kecupan di bibir tampak Tsuna rasakan, awalnya ringan namun semakin dalam hingga ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"—aku hanya ingin menikmati Tsunayoshi_ku_ sendirian. Untuk saat ini…"

Dan Tsuna tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat Mukuro mencium bibirnya lagi dan membungkamnya.

**[ To Be Continue ]**

Etto…

Jadi di bahasa indo belum ada yang bener-bener bikin ffic tentang study tour dan semacamnya dari Tsuna yang pokoknya kaya gini. Adapun itu belum dilanjutin, jadilah saya ga tahan buat bikin ini.

Dan yaaa, walaupun saya bikin ffic Pairing OC sebelum ini tapi saya juga suka pairing Shounen Ai seperti D18, 6927, apalagi 8059. Dan disinilah saya bikin tiga pairing itu ^^

Good!Mochida? Salahkan **D18DinoHibaD18 **dan sedikit dari author inggris yang mbuat ffic tentang Good!Mochida. Saya jadi suka nempetin salah satu anak buah Tsuna jadi peran 'pembully' yang bakal balik membully yang membully Tsuna.

Karena posisi Mochida jadi cukup mudah untuk membully mereka dari dekat.

Oke, ada pertanyaan atau ada yang bingung? Silahkan Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau mengerti kalau Vongola Nonno sedang marah bukan?"

Seseorang tampak berbicara dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang berada di kokpit pesawat belakang. Semua yang ada disana mengangguk bersamaan dan yang berbicara pertama tampak terdiam sebelum seringai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi—kita harus melaksanakan rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan," orang itu, Reborn tampak menaikkan topinya sedikit sambil menatap semua orang disana—para Guardian Vongola, Dino, dan juga Mochida serta Kyoko dan Haru selain Tsuna, "—ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka, sebelum Nonno turun tangan untuk ini."

"Tetapi bagaimana jika Juudaime marah?"

"Maka kita harus mengatakannya jika Nonno sangat marah dengan kelakuan semua 'teman'nya di sekolah."

**.**

**Class Trip Vongola Style**

**Genre : **Friendship/Family

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, XS, B26, dkk dsb dll

**Warning : **Shounen Ai, Typo, Gaje, OOC, Good!Mochida, dkk

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**.**

**Chapter 2, ****First Night at Vongola Manse**

**.**

"Mm…" Tsuna tampak membuka mata, mengerjap sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia tertidur karena beberapa laporan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum pergi ke _study tour _ini. Menyadari ia menyandar pada sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman, ia menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang ia sandarkan itu.

"Oya, kau sudah bangun Tsunayoshi~?"

"M—Mukuro?" Tsuna tampak menjauh saat menyadari kalau ia bersandar pada bahu Mukuro. Mukuro sendiri tampaknya tidak sama sekali keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna—bahkan tampak terlihat menikmati, "—maaf sepertinya aku tertidur."

"Sama sekali tidak masalah, bayi itu mengatakan kau bisa tidur karena setelah sampai di Italia—kau akan mengerjakan beberapa laporan," Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop _dan menatap Mukuro yang tampak mengatakan itu dengan wajah tidak bersalah, "tenang saja—jika malam kau mengantuk. Aku bisa membuatmu bangun lagi~"

"Ti—tidak perlu!" Tsuna tampak meninggikan suaranya sambil berbisik. Wajahnya memerah karena tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Mukuro, "apakah kita masih lama sampai?"

"Tidak, mungkin hanya 1-2 jam lagi dan kita akan mendarat," jawab Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja akan menanyakan yang lainnya saat seorang pramugari menghampiri dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"_Primo_, Mukuro-sama, apakah anda ingin makan atau minum sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin juice saja," Tsuna tampak memesan sesuatu dan Mukuro hanya menggeleng saja. Sang pramugari segera menyiapkan pesanan yang kemudian diberikan pada Tsuna, "—terima kasih, kalian sudah bekerja sangat keras!"

Dan senyuman itu cukup untuk membuat sang pramugari tersipu dengan wajah memerah. Namun segera berhenti menatap sang boss dengan tatapan 'buas' saat melihat aura membunuh yang keluar dari sang Mist Guardian.

"Are?" Sementara Tsuna yang tidak tahu menahu hanya tersenyum bingung saat sang pramugari membungkuk cepat dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tsunayoshi—seharusnya kau tidak dengan mudah tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain," Tsuna menoleh pada Mukuro yang tampak terlihat kesal karena hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tersenyum seperti apa?"

"Senyuman yang bisa membuat seseorang merebutmu dariku tentu saja," Mukuro tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Mukuro.

"A—aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja!"

"Aku tahu itu, itulah sebabnya aku menyukaimu—" Mukuro tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan hanya menunduk kesal.

"—aku penasaran sedang apa Hayato dan Takeshi serta Kyouya dan yang lainnya…"

"Kufufu~ melakukan pekerjaan mereka tentu saja," dan Mukuro merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan Tsuna, "dan sekarang, biarkan aku tidur hingga sampai di Italia. Aku masih mengalami _jetlag _saat sampai di Jepang dari Alaska."

"Te—tetapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?"

"Biarkan saja, ayolah—kau sudah tidur dengan nyaman di bahuku bukan? Sekarang giliranku," Mukuro tersenyum lebar dan Tsuna hanya bisa diam sebelum mengangguk.

**.**

Hibari Kyouya, seorang Cloud Guardian yang selalu sendirian dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Menghadapi beberapa tumpukan laporan yang ada di depannya. Tsuna memang selalu bisa membungkamnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan laporan dari kerusakan yang ia perbuat—jika ia dalam mode 'f*ck-you-I'm-your-boss'nya.

Tentu ini tidak berlaku hanya padanya, tetapi pada Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, dan juga yang lainnya.

"Kyouya," suara itu tidak membuatnya berpaling dari laporan itu. Lagipula ia tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu meskipun tidak menoleh padanya. Namun, yang membuatnya terganggu setelahnya adalah saat pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan pemuda itu.

Dan sebuah tonfa melayang telak mengenai wajah pria itu.

"OW, untuk apa itu Kyouya!"

"Untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku Ahouma," Hibari kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa _sparring _bersama dengan Tsuna yang menggunakan HDWMnya. Saat ia melirik kearah Dino Cavallone, matanya membulat. Transformasi Dino dari guru bule biasa berkacamata menjadi boss mafia tampaknya cukup jauh berbeda.

"Hm, ada apa Kyouya?"

"…tidak," dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, dan—oh, apakah itu semburat merah yang terlihat di wajah datar pemuda itu?

"Kenapa kau mengganti penampilanmu…"

"Oh, karena aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan penampilanku yang di Jepang saat sampai di Italia bukan? Reborn akan membunuhku, dan Tsuna juga akan memakai pakaian bossnya," Dino tampak membenahi kerah pakaian dan juga kancing lengan pakaiannya.

"Hn…"

"Kyouya, kau juga harus bersiap—" Dino memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah pemuda itu saat baru menyadari semburat merah yang ada di pipinya. Mulutnya yang sedang berbicara berhenti bergerak dan ia hanya diam sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Hane—"

CUP!

Dan sebelum Hibari menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir diberikan oleh Dino. Tentu untuk menjaga privasi, ia menutupinya dengan sebuah buku panduan yang ia ambil dari depannya. Meskipun sebenarnya, posisi mereka yang berada di belakang sekali sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang tidak melihat terutama karena yang ada disana adalah—Hibari Kyouya.

…

"AH!" Dino yang sepertinya kehilangan akal tadi tampak menutup mulutnya, "—Kyo—"

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah guncangan yang keras membangunkan siswa siswi yang tertidur dan membuat semua orang berteriak ketakutan karena membuat pesawat berguncang sangat keras. Tentu tidak perlu diberitahu bukan siapa yang melakukan itu—saat Dino yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, dan salah satu bodi pesawat yang tampak sedikit bengkok.

[ "Perhatian, ini pilot pesawat berbicara. Para penumpang diharapkan untuk tidak panik dengan guncangan yang terjadi. Badan pesawat dirancang oleh para teknisi handal dari Vongola yang membuat badan pesawat ini tidak akan hancur bahkan oleh bom sekalipun. Keadaan sudah terkendali, dan maafkan atas kelancangan saya—tetapi, saya harap Hibari Kyouya-sama tidak mengulangi hal ini lagi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." ]

Beberapa siswi yang tidak tahu guncangan itu terjadi karena apa tampak memucat mendengar nama Hibari Kyouya disebut.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan…" Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan membunuh level baru yang membuat sang pria didepannya bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya hilangnya akal seorang Dino Cavallone membuat hidupnya berkurang 100 tahun lamanya.

"Ma—maaf Kyouya, aku tidak sadar melakukan itu! Wa—wajahmu sangat manis saat tersipu jadi aku tanpa sadar ingin menciummu!" Dino mengibaskan tangannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Hibari, "aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu padaku walaupun kau berjanji," Hibari masih menatap Dino dengan tajam, "—menjauh dariku 10 meter atau lebih, atau kau akan mati."

Ah malangnya Dino, yang hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menangisi dirinya sendiri.

**.**

"Wow, guncangan yang sangat hebat!"

Yamamoto tampak kaget dan menatap kearah dimana Hibari berada. Menemukan Dino yang sudah berpindah tempat duduk, dan tampak memojok dengan aura yang aneh. Sementara Gokudera yang (terpaksa) duduk di sampingnya tampak tidak perduli dan hanya menatap pada kursi Tsuna.

"Che, aku tidak perduli dengan itu _yakyuu-bakka_! Aku ingin mengusir kepala nanas itu dan duduk di samping boss!"

"Eeeeh! Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu mereka Hayato, sangat jarang mereka berdua mendapatkan waktu bersama bukan?" Tentu walaupun Tsuna dan Mukuro mengatakan hubungan mereka adalah rahasia, itu adalah rahasia umum untuk semua orang yang mengenal mereka berdua, "—bukankah kau sebaiknya kita menikmati waktu kita berdua juga Hayato?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku ini terpaksa duduk di sebelahmu tahu!"

"Tetapi bukankah kau bisa mencari tempat duduk lainnya? Atau kau bisa mengusirku saat ini dan aku duduk di kursi lainnya," dan Gokudera terdiam tidak menatap kearah Yamamoto dan hanya membelakanginya. Namun saat Yamamoto melihat telinga Gokudera, ia menyadari jika warna telinga Gokudera tampak sangat memerah.

"Te—tetapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka duduk disini atau kau duduk disini bukan?!"

...

"Hei Hayato," Gokudera masih tidak menatap Yamamoto dan hanya menunduk saja. Tidak ada kelanjutan perkataan darinya, namun membuat Gokudera melirik dari sudut bahunya, dan menemukan Yamamoto yang tampak menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang sama merahnya.

"Ja—jangan mengatakan hal yang manis seperti itu tiba-tiba, kau bisa membuatku serangan jantung...!"

"Wha—aku tidak mengatakan hal yang manis!"

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa se-_Tsundere_ itu, kau tahu kalau itu membuatku ingin menyerangmu saat ini juga bukan?!"

Tentu percakapan itu mereka lakukan dengan nada berbisik. Dan beruntung sepertinya semua murid di barisan sedikit depan tampaknya kebanyakan tertidur dan hanya ada beberapa pramugari dan maid yang mengecek keadaan.

"Menye—yakyuu-bakka!" Dan sebuah dinamit sudah berada di sela tangan Gokudera yang siap untuk diledakkan—tidak perduli dengan sekitar (toh pesawat ini tidak akan hancur hanya karena dinamit ini). Beberapa pramugari yang lewat tampak panik saat melihat dinamit itu dan mencoba mengamankan diri dan sebagian mencoba untuk menghentikan Gokudera.

Namun sebelum mereka melakukan itu, Yamamoto segera menarik Gokudera dan membungkam gerakan serta mulutnya dalam dekapan dan juga ciuman yang membuat beberapa pramugari (yang ternyata adalah fujoshi terselubung) menahan teriakannya.

Oh, dan apakah yang dilihat disana benar? Haru dan Kyoko yang tampak memotret kejadian itu, dan Chrome yang tampak merekamnya, meninggalkan Enma yang _sweatdrop _dibuatnya.

Dasar Fujoshi.

"Ya—YAKYUU BAKKA!"

DHUAR!

Dan sebuah dinamit meledak—meskipun itu hanyalah dinamit yang mengeluarkan asap (Tsuna melarang Gokudera untuk membawa dinamit sungguhan saat berada di dalam pesawat) dan juga suara yang sangat keras.

[ "Perhatian, disini pilot pesawat kembali berbicara. Guncangan yang tadi terjadi tidak membahayakan. Dimohon untuk semua penumpang tidak panik dan tetap duduk di kursi anda masing-masing. Dan maaf atas kelancangan saya Gokudera-sama, saya mohon untuk tidak meledakkan dinamit disini, karena ini adalah penerbangan bebas asap. Terima kasih." ]

Dan ini resmi menjadi perjalanan yang 'tidak akan pernah dilupakan' oleh murid-murid itu.

.

.

[ "Kita sudah tiba di tujuan akhir kita—akan ada jemputan dari Vongola yang akan mengantarkan anda sekalian sampai di Mansion. Kuharap perjalanan anda menyenangkan, dan sampai jumpa 2 minggu dari sekarang." ]

Dan itu adalah pengumuman yang terdengar saat pesawat dengan segera mendarat dan pintu diluar terbuka. Semua siswa dan siswi dengan tidak sabar tampak akan turun dari pesawat itu—begitu juga dengan Tsuna dan juga Mukuro serta yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dame-Tsuna—" tendangan dari balita coretmaniscoret sadis itu tampak menjadi pembuka Tsuna berada di Italia. Memegangi pipinya yang tampak memerah, ia menatap Reborn yang ada di depannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu—apa yang kau kenakan itu? Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu di bawah kursi," Tsuna tampak menatap apa yang ada di bawah kursi. Satu stel jas hitam yang biasa ia kenakan saat berada di markas, dan juga jubah yang mirip seperti yang dikenakan oleh Vongola Primo.

"HIEEE! Tetapi aku tidak mungkin memakai ini didepan teman-temanku!"

"Pakai, atau aku akan memaksamu," Reborn tampak mengacungkan pistol kearah Tsuna yang tampak bergidik ngeri. Tidak mau mencari masalah lagi karena beberapa pasang mata yang sudah melotot menunggu Tsuna turun, pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan membawa pakaian ganti itu.

"Tsunayoshi, kau ingin kubantu memakainya?"

"Ti—tidak perlu!"

**.**

Semua siswa sudah berada didepan pesawat, baru saja keluar dari pesawat dan entah kenapa ditahan disana untuk menunggu jemputan yang akan membawa mereka.

"Mochida, kenapa kau pakai pakaian seperti itu?" salah satu geng 'bully' Tsuna tampak menatap Mochida yang memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam. Terlihat terlalu resmi untuk liburan mereka.

"Ah, tidak—hanya ingin memakainya saja," Mochida tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sangat susah untuk tetap bersikap seperti pembully Tsuna didepan para pengawal dan juga anggota Vongola. Salah perkataan sedikit, dan ia akan benar-benar dilubangi kepalanya oleh mereka.

"Tetapi ngomong-ngomong kemana Dame-Tsuna? Apa lagi-lagi ia terlambat?"

'_Paling hanya dipaksa Reborn-san untuk memakai pakaiannya…_' Mochida memutar bola matanya dan menatap kearah pesawat dimana Dino tampak turun dan menghampiri mereka semua yang ada disana.

"Kalian sudah siap semua? Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi—" Dino dengan mode bossnya, sepertinya cukup untuk membuat semua siswa dan siswi terdiam menatapnya. Dino yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, "ada apa?"

"Dino-sensei?"

"Ya?"

"T—tunggu, jadi anda benar-benar Dino-sensei?" Salah satu siswi yang tampaknya masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan itu tampak menanyakannya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja, ada apa dengan kalian?" Dino mengerutkan dahinya sebelum beberapa orang tampak menghampiri Dino. Beberapa siswi lainnya menyadari kalau salah satu dari mereka sering terlihat bersama dengan sang guru.

"Mereka baru pertama melihat anda seperti ini boss…"

"Oh benar juga apa yang kau katakan Romario!" Dino tampak menepuk tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya yang lain. Senyum ganteng diberikan pada Dino kearah para murid didepannya dengan entah bagaimana—aura _blink blink _sudah berada disekelilingnya.

"Karena ini adalah daerah teritoriku juga, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi disini," beberapa murid tampak bergumam tidak jelas, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino, "—kalian mengenalku sebagai Dino, guru dan juga wali kelas kalian. Tetapi disini, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan tentangku yang lainnya."

Dino menggaruk dagunya mendapatkan lemparan batu entah dari siapa—meskipun Dino tahu kalau ada bayi sadis yang melakukan itu.

"Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone, boss kesepuluh dari perusahaan multi talenta Cavallone—senang berkenalan (lagi) dengan kalian," Dino tampak mengedipkan matanya.

…

"HAAAA?!" semua murid tampak menatap Dino tidak percaya. Guru bule biasa yang sebenarnya sudah mereka tahu cukup misterius, guru yang ceroboh dan punya kura-kura yang beberapa kali terlihat bersama dengannya. Siapa yang mengira kalau dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan terbesar ketiga setelah Vongola dan Millefiore?

'_Setelah ini apa? Dame-Tsuna adalah boss dari Vongola?!'_ oh, pemikiran yang sangat tepat dari semua murid yang ada disana. Ironi adalah saat pemikiran yang menurut mereka mustahil terjadi sebenarnya adalah kenyataan.

Disaat semuanya sedang kaget karena identitas dari Dino, Tsuna tampak turun dari mobil, dan semua anak buah bahkan pilot dan juga pramugari membungkuk padanya. Tentu saja dengan segera Tsuna menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap biasa dan tidak membungkuk padanya sebelum semuanya kembali menoleh sekeliling.

'_Seharusnya sambutan Primo-sama lebih daripada ini,'_ semuanya yang menyambut tampak berfikir sama dan menatap Tsuna yang tersenyum pada mereka sambil bergumam terima kasih. Salah satu dari mereka tampak berjalan ke depan, dan menyambut para murid disana.

"Selamat datang para murid SMA Namimori," semuanya menoleh pada pria berambut pirang pucat yang tampak tersenyum pada mereka, "nama saya adalah Loyd—saya adalah kepala butler Vongola yang akan mengantarkan anda sekalian ke markas pusat dari Vongola."

**.**

Setelah Tsuna menolak untuk menggunakan Limo dan ikut bersama dengan bus lainnya, bus segera berangkat ke markas Vongola. Semua siswa tampak bersemangat, melihat kesana kemari selama perjalanan bahkan tidak sadar saat memasuki kawasan jalanan pribadi milik Vongola yang berisi beberapa hanggar pesawat pribadi milik kelompok itu.

"Loyd-san, sedaritadi kami tidak melihat pertokoan lagi—apakah memang jalanan ini dikhususkan untuk orang-orang tertentu?"

"Ya, dan sebenarnyapun ini adalah kawasan dari markas Vongola sejak pemeriksaan pertama yang kita lakukan tadi—bisa dikatakan ini adalah 'halaman' dari markas Vongola," semua orang tampak terkagum-kagum mendengar itu selain Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya—yang tentus aja pernah dan sering berada disini.

"Kalau seperti ini, rasanya seperti akan ada hewan buas yang muncul kalau kita berada di hutan kecil itu..."

"Memang kami membiarkan beberapa hewan buas berada di hutan-hutan ini," Loyd tersenyum seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa, "Tutor dari Neo Vongola Primo sering menyuruh muridnya untuk berlatih menggunakan hewan-hewan disini. Kurasa, itu juga berlaku pada Don Cavallone yang ada bersama dengan kita?"

"Ahaha..." Dino hanya tertawa datar mendengar itu. Oke, Reborn memang sering menyuruhnya untuk berlatih melawan hewan-hewan buas yang ada disini. Dan beberapa kali juga ia dibuat tersesat hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya.

Oh, Tsuna juga merasakannya—jadi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

'_Latihan seperti apa yang dilakukan Dino-sensei?!'_ dan semua anak tampak bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu.

"Jangan sampai tersesat disini dame-Tsuna, pihak Vongola sudah sangat berbaik hati untuk mengantarkanmu menggunakan Limo!"

"Hahaha, mungkin saja kalau dame-Tsuna tersesat disini ia akan dimakan oleh beruang!"

"Mungkin ia sudah terkencing-kencing dan berlari meminta bantuan kalau ia bertemu dengan beruang."

Dan sebuah tatapan tajam diberikan oleh Loyd mendengar hal itu. Tsuna yang tahu bahwa akan mendapatkan perkataan itu dan semua yang ada di Italia tidak akan mungkin senang dengan hal itu segera menahan tangan Loyd yang sudah akan melemparkan beberapa pisau kearah orang-orang yang mengatainya tadi.

"_Primo_—"

"Tidak," Tsuna tersenyum—sekali lagi terlalu manis—dan Loyd tampaknya mengerti arti senyuman itu dan segera memasukkan kembali pisau di tangannya, "—terima kasih sudah menahan diri Loyd..."

'_Primo-sama benar-benar baik...'_

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai—selamat datang di mansion Vongola," semua anak tampak menganga sambil menatap kearah depan. Sebuah bangunan gaya eropa kuno yang lebih mirip istana itu berdiri megah didepannya, "—ini adalah mansion Vongola yang berdiri sejak 1 abad yang lalu semenjak Vongola Primo membangun kelompok Vongola. Dan hingga saat ini, ini adalah markas dimana boss dan juga keenam guardiannya tinggal bersama beberapa anak buah mereka."

"Maaf, tetapi apa itu Guardian?"

"Bisa dikatakan, Guardian adalah orang-orang kepercayaan dari boss Vongola—seperti seorang manajer yang terbagi menjadi enam bagian. Rain, Storm, Cloud, Thunder, Sun, dan Mist—satu orang pada masing-masing bagian, tetapi untuk Neo Vongola Primo terdapat pengecualian."

"Neo Vongola Primo?" Semua orang menoleh pada Loyd yang mengangguk.

"Saat ini Vongola dipimpin oleh Vongola Nonno atau yang jika di Jepang dinamakan Kyuudaime. Dan seharusnya Vongola diteruskan oleh Vongola Decimo atau Juudaime—namun ada beberapa sistem yang diubah oleh boss baru yang disetujui oleh boss sebelumnya. Dan karena itu, Vongola akan berubah nama menjadi Neo Vongola," semuanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya dan terlihat kagum.

"Aku sudah tahu, ibuku bekerja di Vongola Corp sebagai salah satu manajer utamanya," semuanya menoleh pada Osamu yang membanggakan dirinya, "ia mengatakan jika boss Vongola selanjutnya masih sangat muda."

"Begitulah, beliau seusia dengan kalian—" Loyd seolah menekankan dan memberikan petunjuk jika salah satu dari mereka adalah boss selanjutnya perusahaan dan juga kelompok mafia terbesar di dunia, "begitu juga dengan para guardiannya."

"Eeeeeh!"

"Kita akan berjalan dari sini menuju ke tempat kalian—berhati-hatilah jangan sampai tersesat," Loyd membuka pintu belakang menuju ke hutan kecil yang ada di belakang mansion Vongola.

"Kukira kita akan berada di bangunan ini..."

"Tidak, Vongola Nonno sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk kalian," entah kenapa Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang direncanakan entah oleh siapa. Tamu yang datang tidak pernah diberikan tempat di tempat yang akan ia tuju saat ini—dan tentu ia tahu kemana.

**.**

"Masih melihat Tsunayoshi dari sana?"

Di tempat lainnya—yang berada diantara nyata dan juga mimpi tampak pemuda berambut kuning yang tersenyum sambil melihat flame berwarna kuning yang keluar dari cincinnya dan merefleksikan gambaran apa yang ada di tempat Tsuna.

Ia tersenyum dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut pi—merah disampingnya yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Begitulah, karena hari ini Tsunayoshi datang ke mansion Vongola bersama dengan 'teman-teman'nya," pemuda berambut merah—G tampak bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya yang tampak terlihat menatap tajam kepada semua murid yang ada disana, "kuharap _Sky Arcobaleno_ dan juga Kawahira sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membantuku~"

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa kekasihmu itu menularkan sedikit sifatnya padamu. Apakah sex bisa mempengaruhi sifat orang ya? Aku tidak ingin tertular otak bodoh Ugetsu," G yang tampak blak-blakan membuat Giotto—pemuda berambut kuning—itu tersedak ludah sendiri dan menatap wajah G, "apa?"

"Tidak—kenapa kalian berdua benar-benar mirip sih," Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap kembali kearah Tsuna yang ada disana dan tersenyum, "lihat saja, aku akan membiarkan yang lainnya melakukan pekerjaan mereka terlebih dahulu, sebelum aku yang turun tangan sendiri."

Entah bagaimana G seolah mendengar suara nfufufu~ dari Giotto yang membuatnya semakin yakin jika ia harus menghindarkan sang boss dari kekasih sekaligus mist guardiannya itu.

**.**

Di tempat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya—semua murid kecuali Mochida, Dino, dan juga Tsuna, guardiannya, Kyoko, Haru, dan juga Hana tampak bergidik seolah merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Giotto sementara Tsuna tampak bingung melihat wajah semua 'teman'nya yang tampak memucat.

"Kita sudah sampai," sebuah bangunan seperti sebuah rumah yang cukup luas walaupun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan markas besar Vongola berdiri didepan mereka, "ini adalah rumah yang khusus dipinjamkan untuk kalian selama berada disini. Ini adalah bangunan baru yang belum tersentuh, jadi mungkin barang-barangnya tidak banyak yang berada disini."

Mulut semua murid menganga melihat bangunan bertingkat tiga yang ada didepan mereka.

"Ada 20 kamar yang bisa digunakan disini, di setiap kamar sudah disiapkan telpon dan juga televisi, dan ada dapur kecil di bagian bawah meskipun kalian juga akan diundang untuk makan pagi, siang, dan malam diluar ataupun di markas utama Vongola. Setiap kamar juga memiliki kamar mandi, jadi kalian tidak perlu susah untuk mencarinya," Loyd membuka pintu rumah itu, "mungkin ini bisa disebut asrama kalian selama disini."

'_Ini lebih bagus bahkan dari hotel bintang 4_...' semuanya tampak berfikir hal yang sama. Saat semuanya melangkah, mereka melihat kearah sekeliling yang ada disana.

"Sebenarnya ini akan jadi tempat apa?"

"Ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal khusus untuk Vongola Primo dan juga guardiannya serta tamu kehormatannya," Loyd tersenyum, menatap kearah Tsuna yang terkejut karena tidak pernah diberitahu tentang rencana itu, "baiklah, sepertinya saya harus undur diri sebentar—Don Cavallone, jika anda ingin menggunakan kamar anda yang biasa, saya sudah menyiapkannya."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan disini untuk menemani murid-muridku," Dino tersenyum pada Loyd yang tampak membungkuk dan menatap kearah Tsuna.

"_Primo, anda memiliki kamar tersendiri begitu juga dengan guardian anda. Apakah ingin saya tunjukkan dan bawakan tas anda?"_ Tsuna tampak melihat kearah Loyd dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"_Ti—tidak perlu Loyd-san, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Tetapi apakah kau bisa tidak memisahkanku dengan yang lainnya?"_

"_Reborn-san mengatakan jika saya melakukan itu tidak akan ada tempat untuk laporan yang harus anda kerjakan," _Tsuna ingin membenturkan kepalanya mendengar itu. Dan ia hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Loyd_, "saya akan mengirimkan salah satu maid untuk mengantarkan anda dan guardian anda ke kamar masing-masing."_

"_Baiklah, terima kasih Loyd-san," _dan senyuman (manis) dari Tsuna sukses membuat wajah Loyd sedikit bersemu sebelum ia tersentak karena melihat Mukuro dibelakangnya sudah siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup jika menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan aneh.

Saat Tsuna menoleh ke belakang setelah Loyd pergi, ia segera sadar kalau semua siswa tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Hei, kau dengar dame-Tsuna berbicara bahasa Italia dengan lancar."

"Dunia pasti sudah kiamat."

"OI KALIAN INI!" Gokudera tampak mengamuk dan menatap semua orang yang mengejek Tsuna. Sementara Tsuna sendiri tampak panik karena lupa tentang teman-temannya itu.

"A—aku hanya mencoba berbicara, dan Loyd-san mengatakan banyak sekali yang harus kupelajari karena ia tidak mengerti bahasa Italia yang kusebutkan!" Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari alasan, "ti—tidak mungkin kalau aku bisa menggunakan bahasa Italia bukan?"

"Kami akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat masing-masing," beberapa maid muncul dan tampak mengantarkan satu per satu murid yang ada disana, hingga menyisakan Tsuna dan guardiannya."

"_Primo_," Tsuna menoleh pada perempuan yang tampaknya sudah berusia 60-an tahun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut, _"namaku adalah Maria, dan aku adalah kepala maid di markas Vongola. Saya ditugaskan Loyd untuk mengantarkan anda dan para guardian ke kamar kalian."_

"_A—ah terima kasih... ba—bagaimana dengan Kensuke-senpai, Haru, Kyoko-chan, dan juga Hana?"_

"_Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi dari para maid lainnya, mereka ingin berbaur dengan murid lainnya untuk mengurangi kecurigaan," _Tsuna ingin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Reborn menghancurkan semua yang menjadi kesenangannya sekarang, _"baiklah, mari saya antarkan..."_

_**.**_

"Ugh, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mual..."

Tsuna melihat kearah tumpukan laporan yang ada didepannya sebelum mempersilahkan semua pelayan yang mengantarkannya untuk keluar dari kamar. Segera duduk di kursi mahogani yang ada didepannya, melihat satu per satu kertas yang ada didepannya.

"_Primo, makan malam sudah disiapkan—yang lain sudah menunggu anda,_" Tsuna menatap kearah pelayan yang membungkuk didepan pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukan meskipun ia tahu kalau suatu saat ia akan menjadi pemimpin di tempat ini.

"_Bi—bisakah kau bersikap biasa didepanku? Aku benar-benar canggung jika kau melakukannya..."_

"_Apa yang bisa saya lakukan Primo?"_

"_Pa—panggil saja aku Tsuna seperti yang lainnya?" _Tsuna, entah sudah kesekian kalinya mencoba untuk meminta hal itu, namun tentu yang menjadi jawabannya adalah.

"_Maaf Primo, itu terlalu lancang untuk saya."_

Ya, itu.

"_Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi—kau bisa pergi terlebih dahulu."_

Dan sang pelayan segera membungkuk dan berbalik keluar dari kamar Tsuna. Tsuna menghela nafas, dan pada akhirnya berjalan kearah lemari. Memegang knopnya, namun entah kenapa _hyper intuition_nya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

'_Ini pasti ulah Reborn,'_ Tsuna membuka lemarinya, menemukan pakaian yang ia gunakan berganti menjadi pakaian resminya. Kaus dan juga celana pendek tidak ada—berganti kemeja resmi yang meskipun memiliki warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu namun seolah meneriakkan berapa angka nol yang tertera pada label harganya.

"Sudah kuduga... tidak mungkin aku menggunakannya—tetapi apa yang bisa kugunakan," Tsuna tampak kewalahan memikirkan caranya. Namun sekali lagi, kopornya hilang entah kemana dan tidak ada sama sekali yang bisa digunakan selain yang ada di lemari.

...

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa disaat seperti ini Mukuro tidak ada..."

**.**

"Sebelah sini?"

"Bukan, aku yakin kalau tadi maid disini menunjukkan kalau kita harus berbelok kemari."

"Tetapi kurasa jalan itu sudah kita lewati tadi."

Dan tentu mengingat bagaimana luasnya bagian markas utama Vongola, bahkan Tsuna sendiri awalnya selalu tersesat di dalam sana. Dan sebenarnya ia juga masih senang tersesat disana, terutama jika malam hari dan ia sedang sendiri.

Salah satu kelompok murid yang tampak berisikan 5 orang perempuan dan 5 orang laki-laki tampak berjalan tak tentu arah di hutan yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke markas utama Vongola.

"Hei, ada seseorang!" salah satu siswi disana, sebut saja Hanada—tampak menoleh pada jalanan yang cukup gelap mengingat hari sudah malam. Seseorang yang membelakangi mereka, dengan rambut yang familiar.

"Ah itu dame-Tsuna, ini benar-benar tidak akan membantu. Oi dame-Tsuna!" orang itu menoleh, menatap semuanya dengan mata kuningnya yang tampak kosong.

...

Mata kuning?

"Kau juga pasti tersesat. Tetapi bagaimana kau bisa sangat bodoh untuk berdiri melamun ditengah hutan sendirian seperti itu?" 'Tsuna' yang diajak berbicara tampak hanya diam dan menatap semuanya masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

'_Hei, apakah kau fikir ada yang aneh dengan dame-Tsuna?'_ salah satu dari siswi disana tampak berbisik pada yang ada di dekatnya.

'_Ya, apakah kau tidak berfikir kalau ia terlihat lebih... keren saat ini?'_

'_Hei, bukan itu! Aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena suasananya gelap atau perasaanku saja, tetapi warna mata dan juga rambutnya berbeda!'_

'_Kalau kau mengatakan itu... bagaimana menurutmu Hide—hei, ada apa?'_

'_O—orang ini bukan dame-Tsuna! D—dan kau lihat, ia tidak punya bayangan!'_ disaat lima orang lainnya tampak mencoba berbicara pada 'Tsuna', lima orang di belakangnya tampak menoleh dan menemukan bahwa orang didepannya itu benar-benar tidak memiliki bayangan.

Yang artinya, hanya satu yang mereka fikirkan.

'_HANTU!_' mereka ingin kabur, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya mematung melihat kelima temannya lainnya masih mencoba berbicara pada 'Tsuna'.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tiba-tiba bisu karena ketakutan?"

"Tidak," 'Tsuna' tersenyum dan menatap kelimanya, "aku tahu jalan pintas yang mudah untuk pergi ke bangunan utama. Tetapi aku ceroboh meninggalkan barangku di kamar asrama. Jadi, aku harus kembali."

"Jalan pintas?"

"Loyd-san mengatakan kalau kalian bisa pergi berjalan lurus kesana," menunjuk kearah hutan disana yang cukup gelap, "memang sedikit gelap, tetapi jalannya lebih mudah untuk dilewati."

"Hah?"

"Atau... kalian cukup takut untuk melewatinya?" dengan senyuman yang biasa tampak di wajah 'Tsuna', namun murid yang berbicara dengannya cukup kesal karena itu.

"Dame-Tsuna bisa melewatinya, tentu saja aku bisa!" Dan empat lainnya tampak mengangguk setuju, "ayo, kita pergi—ada apa dengan kalian?"

Lima orang di depan baru menyadari jika yang lainnya tampak membisu dan memucat karena apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak, aku baru menyadari kalau ada sesuatu juga yang tertinggal di kamar. A—aku akan kembali ke bangunan..."

"A—aku juga, aku harus menghubungi ibuku dan handphoneku tertinggal."

Dan lima orang itu tampak memaksakan tawanya, menatap kearah 'Tsuna' yang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian aneh, kalau begitu ayo!" Dan lima orang yang tidak menyadari keanehan 'Tsuna' tampak berjalan kearah jalanan yang ditunjukkan 'Tsuna'.

"Oh," 'Tsuna' menghentikan perjalanan lima orang yang akan pergi ke tengah hutan, "berhati-hatilah, kudengar markas Vongola adalah bangunan yang sangat tua—tidak heran jika ada beberapa 'penghuni' yang menampakkan diri bukan?"

Dan dengan senyuman dinginnya, 'Tsuna' sukses membuat kelima orang yang sudah berjalan itu tampak sedikit ragu meskipun pada akhirnya harga diri mereka didahulukan. Mereka sedikit takut—tetapi berfikir kalau 'dame-Tsuna' bisa melakukannya, tentu mereka juga.

Saat 'Tsuna' melihat lima orang lainnya yang mengetahui keanehan dirinya, ia melihat kelimanya akan berjalan menjauh menuju ke bangunan tempat mereka menginap.

"Kalian benar-benar tertinggal barang di sana?" 'Tsuna' berbicara dengan nada datar dan membuat kelimanya berhenti berjalan dan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Menoleh pada 'Tsuna' yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang mereka, mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Te—tentu, kami juga sedang tidak lapar."

"Be—benar da—T—Tsuna, aku tidak lapar."

"A—aku sedang dalam program diet, jadi aku tidak makan malam haha..."

"Aku masih _jetlag _dan tidak selera makan..."

"Begitu juga denganku, jadi—permisi!" Mereka berlari MENCOBA meninggalkan 'Tsuna', namun entah kenapa saat mereka berlari, 'Tsuna' bisa mengejarnya dan berbisik di telinga mereka dari belakang.

"Apakah benar? Ataukah—" mereka berlima memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dari tempat mereka berdiri, untuk menemukan sosok 'Tsuna' yang perlahan tampak transparan dan menghilang sambil menyeringai kearah mereka, "—ataukah kalian sudah tahu...?"

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Giotto-dono, Vongola Nonno ingin bertemu dengan—huh, kemana dia?"

Ugetsu yang berada di sebuah tempat—entah dimana, jangan tanyakan—dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Giotto dan yang lainnya seperti G bertemu dengan Giotto tampak menemukan tempat itu kosong. Hanya ada G yang sedang duduk dan membaca dengan kacamatanya.

"Memulai rencana awal, ia sudah bertemu dengan Vongola Nonno tadi."

"Yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Alaude, tetapi jika Daemon sedang menemani Giotto, Knuckle berlatih dengan Sun Guardian Decimo, dan jangan tanya dimana Lampo padaku," G menghela nafas dan kembali membaca. Ugetsu menoleh pada sang Storm Guardian, sebelum berjalan ke belakangnya dan melepaskan kacamata pemuda itu, "—hei!"

Dan saat ia mendongak ke atas, Ugetsu menahan kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu, membuatnya terkejut.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya berdua disini bukan?" Dan rambut G kalah merah dengan wajahnya saat ini, "aku ingin berdua denganmu~"

Dan Ugetsu kembali akan mencium G sebelum pemuda itu menahannya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tu—tunggu!" G menatap Ugetsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "—aku tidak ingin melakukan sex denganmu dulu!"

"EEEH!"

"Aku tidak ingin bodohmu menular," karena G masih memikirkan bagaimana sikap sadis Daemon yang menular pada Giotto dan ia menduga disebabkan oleh—sex, "kalau kau masih memaksa, aku akan melarangmu tidur denganku selama 3 bulan."

Dan Ugetsu hanya bisa memojok, meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

"Suara teriakan apa tadi?"

Lima orang bodoh yang tampaknya sengaja disesatkan oleh Giotto tampak menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara teriakan kelima orang murid lainnya. Mereka berjalan di tengah hutan, dan gelap hanya ada penerangan dari handphone yang dibawa mereka.

"Entahlah, tetapi itu tidak penting. Kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai?"

"Apakah dame-Tsuna menipu kita?"

"Kurasa tidak, lihat—ada cahaya disana!" cahaya redup yang lebih terlihat seperti lilin menerangi salah satu tempat disana. Mereka bisa melihat seseorang berdiri disana, dan yang mereka tahu—itu bukan Tsuna.

"Maaf, kami ingin bertanya sesuatu—" mereka berhenti berjalan dan berbicara saat menyadari tidak ada sumber cahaya yang wajar saat itu. Namun, hanya beberapa api yang tampak melayang di sekitar sosok itu.

Wajah mereka satu per satu memucat, saat sosok di depan mereka yang berambut putih panjang tampak berbalik perlahan, menunjukkan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut putih panjang yang tidak rapi itu.

"Jangan menggangguku..." suaranya yang serak sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Ingin berteriak, tetapi kelimanya seolah tercekat oleh sebuah benda tak kasat mata di tenggorokan mereka. Dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah...

KABUR!

.

.

"A—apa-apaan ini, kita bahkan belum sampai ke bangunan besar itu dan sekarang kita tidak bisa kembali ke bangunan tempat kita menginap!"

Salah satu murid yang kabur dari siapapun yang tadi mereka temui di tengah hutan—yang berambut putih panjang dan tampak dikelilingi api misterius mencoba mengambil nafas dan menyenderkan tangannya pada sesuatu yang ada di hutan itu.

"Jangan sembarangan memegangnya _scum_!"

"A—ah maafkan a...ku," anak itu menoleh, dan melihat sesuatu yang ia senderkan tadi. Seekor harimau albino yang menatapnya dengan mata merah rubynya, bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di pipi yang samar terlihat karena kegelapan itu. Matanya tampak membuka, menampakkan mata merah ruby yang tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau mau aku menyuruhnya untuk memakanmu hah? Pergi dari sini sampah!"

Dan sebuah auman harimau itu cukup membuat mereka terkencing-kencing dan membatu sejenak. Sebelum mengambil keputusan terbaik saat itu—

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

—kabur dengan sekuat tenaga.

**.**

.

"Daritadi aku seperti mendengar suara teriakan."

Tsuna menoleh pada jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sudah berada di mansion utama, bersama dengan Mukuro yang bertemu dengannya di pintu depan markas. Mukuro mengetahui kalau itu adalah tanda kalau seseorang sudah memulai rencana untuk mengerjai pembully Tsuna tampak hanya tersenyum.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja~"

"Benarkah? Kuharap itu memang benar hanya perasaanku," Tsuna menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali dengan Mukuro disampingnya.

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena akan meneriakkan namaku malam nanti di kamarmu? Kufufufu~"

"M—MUKURO!" Wajah Tsuna merah SANGAT padam mendengar Mukuro berbicara seperti itu dan pemuda itu hanya berkufufufu ria kembali.

"Oya, aku lupa memberitahukanmu sesuatu—malam ini, kudengar Varia akan tiba di markas Vongola karena Vongola Nonno meminta mereka datang menyambut," dan Tsuna berhenti berjalan mendengar itu. Dan wajahnya perlahan menjadi pucat.

"HIEEEEEEE!"

.

.

"Me, benar-benar takut dengan senpai..."

Anak kecil berambut hijau dengan topi berbentuk apel tampak menatap pemuda berambut putih panjang yang ada disana yang segera menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"VOOOOI! Kau tahu kalau api ini juga ilusimu bukan?"

"Tetapi me hanya membuat itu, yang menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan kan senpai," anak kecil bernama Fran itu tampak masih berbicara dengan wajah datar. Meskipun sebuah pedang tampak segera menusuk topinya, "—ittai..."

PRANG!

"VOOOI! Jangan main lempar sembarangan boss!"

"Diamlah sampah, ayo pergi ke markas utama. Kakek tua itu sudah berjanji padaku untuk memberikan daging steak kualitas terbaik dengan anggur langka itu," jawab boss Varia itu sambil berdecih dan berjalan kearah bangunan utama bersama macan albino miliknya.

"Padahal kau sendiri juga ingin membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang itu," Squallo tampak menyeringai dan membuat Xanxus terdiam menoleh padanya dari sudut bahu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan harap kau bisa tidur malam ini sampah."

Dan satu buah kalimat cukup membuat Squallo terdiam dan memucat. Ah, sepertinya akan ada dua orang yang tidak akan bisa bangun dengan tenang besok.

**[ To Be Continue ]**

Et dah, kepanjangan :')) keasikan ngetik malah jadinya 5000 lebih, maaf kalau kepanjangan. Dan fanservice disini lebih banyak daripada keusilan mereka, walaupun Giotto udah mulai duluan.

Jadi, kalau yang ga ngerti—'Tsuna' yang ada di tengah hutan itu Giotto yang muncul buat nakut-nakutin murid yang ada disana XD

Dan ada U02 nyempil, dan mention buat DaeGio juga.

Varia juga muncul buat nakutin dengan munculin mention XS juga :3

Para seme KHR emang mechum semua yah XD /plak BTW D18 masih ngegantung alias belum jadian, kalau 8059 sudah—tapi Goku emang Tsuntsun :3 XS ga usah ditanya –w-

Makasih buat yang fave dan follow ^^ buat yang review juga makasih banyak yah ;w;

_**BTW FB Yun Que saya entah kenapa ga bisa Login jadi, yang me add make FB me yang baru minta tolong di APP ya ^^ dan yang mau nge-add mungkin, bisa cari yang pake nama [ Tres Spade ] atau kasih nama FB kalian di review :'D yang grup FB Fujoshi KHR, bisa minta tolong masukin nama saya lagi? Sekali lagi [ Tres Spade ya :'D yang gambarnya orang megane rambut cokelat.**_

**Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange **_memang, makanya saya bilang 'belum ada yang bener-bener bikin' maksudnya semuanya setop di chap 1 aja ._. /sayajugahampirsih semoga menurut anda temanya berbeda ^^_

**Ageha nina **_Waaah, 6927 adegannya banyak yang suka ya XD makasih :3_

**Nuruhime-chan19 **_oke ^o^_

**Hikage Natsu **_D18 masih gantung hubungannya XD poor Dino, tapi karena Kyouya itu terlalu Tsundere jadi ga berani bikin langsung jadi couple, tapi ntar jadian kok /mungkin._

**Seijuurou Eisha **_Makasih ^^_

**Kazue Ichimaru **_sudah muncul 8059nya, dan extra U02 juga /chu /NAK_

**Reisuke Celestine **_iya, kebanyakan 6927 itu angst ya ;_; /malahcurcol maaf lama, ini sudah update :D_

**TsunaMoe**_ 6918? Maksudnya 6927? O.o susah kalau mau seminggu sekali ;-; tapi saya usahakan secepatnya mulai sekarang ^^;_

**Snow Dragneel **_iya dong 6927 kalau dibuat fluffy emang manis XD walaupun Mukuro rada (memang) mesum banget XD_

**Raawrr**_ Muku kan emang begitu orangnya =3= /diilusi tentu balas dendam karena Tuna-chan di bully /smirk yep, mereka panggil Tsuna primo karena dia 'Neo Vongola Primo' bukan 'Vongola Decimo' :3_


End file.
